Farming
Farming also refers to an incrementable ability. Farming and quality of seeds The quality of planted crops is based upon the quality of the planted seed with a +5( ) random range limited by space, time, and the farmer's farming ability level. (needs cation whether soil still affects crops, doesn't seem to) *Each batch of a crop which is planted in the same area (~2 minimaps), time (~5 hours), and of the same type (carrots, peas, barley, etc), will be given the same random quality modification uniformly, and planted tiles of that batch will thus all have their qualities affected in the same way. Each of the 3 qualities has its own modifier in this way, which oscillates between two random values over the course of the 5 hours. Harvesting is not affected by the farming skill. However, it is affected by skills that add additional seeds - Gardening, Plant Lore and Druidic Rite; you will not get additional seeds if the harvesting character lacks these skills. Crop byproducts, like Straw or Finer Plant Fibre, are of the same quality as the planted seed. To maximize quality gain, it is advisable to take any given quality of seed and split it up into multiple plantings. With maximum skills, plants will yield three times their number in plantings-worth of seed. Planting in three phases, at least 5 hours apart will give you three chances to score the +5. Whatever the results, the highest quality seed will be sufficient to repeat the planting. If expanding the crops is a priority, two plantings leaves enough seed to expand each planting by 50%. This method avoids the downside of a bad RNG result unless all three plantings roll poorly (which is unlikely). Therefore, doing this will consistently increase average seed quality, and thus product quality, over time. In-Game Text Watered by sweat there grew, Golden in Autumn, that Spring, Where winds did play and hide, In sun-kissed Wheat and Barley. Your hands lie heavy on plow and scythe, clawing in your palms the furrows of age and hard labor. You know how to till and plow, and how to plant seeds. What it does Farming lets you plant and harvest crops (except grape seeds, which need Winemaking), plant trees, plow fields, mill Flour, and craft Straw Hats. You need at least 5 of the same seed to plant. : dventure > La dscaping > Hand low :*Plows squares of furrowed soil that can be used to plant crops. Furrowed soil is not needed to plant trees, however. Plowing by hand uses more stamina than using the Plow item. : uild > C ntainers :*Straw Basket : raft > lothes & Equipment > ats & Headwear :*Straw Hat : raft > rocessing & Materials :*Grind Flour How to plant seeds To plant seeds in a plowed field you must left click the seeds in your inventory and then right click on the plowed field you wish to plant them on. Holding down the "Shift" key takes the next item out of your inventory so you may keep on right-clicking for continuous planting. Wait until the crops are ready and harvest. The time required depends on the type of crop and what you want to harvest from it. Using well-placed beehives will speed up this process. In order plant faster, SHIFT + RIGHT CLICK on the seed in your inventory and click and drag on a plowed field. To harvest faster, SHIFT + RIGHT CLICK on a crop and click and drag to select an area to harvest. Seed Stacking As of Hafen, seeds of the same crop can stack (up to 50 in the inventory, 1000 in a bucket and 10000 in a barrel) if they have the same qualities. If you mix seeds with different qualities together, using a bucket or barrel, the resulting quality is: qStack = \left ( \frac{qSeed1 + qSeed2 + qSeed3 ... qSeedn}{n} \right ) You can use this to raise the overall quality of your seeds of a given crop by sacrificing higher tier seeds. About Crops Please note this table is incomplete; information may be missing or incorrect. These values are still based on old Haven & Hearth Notes: * Times listed are in real-time and assume use of a Beehive. * Stage 1 is the initial planted stage. Nothing can be done to any crop at this stage.